Break-up with your girlfriend boyfriend
by kgon46511
Summary: Haru realizes his feelings a little too late, but even then he knows Makoto isn't to blame. (One-sided MakoHaru & SouRin, endgame SouMako)


Player 1 fucks up!

Haru doesn't care much for feelings or relationships. It's what made him different, and not just the girly name he has.

He never understood when people would say they did an action based on their feelings.

Like how Makoto would get scared and hide behind him, even as they got older and grew more.

Which is why, at age 13, he doesn't understand what Makoto means when he stops their usual walk home together and looks at him and claims, "Haru-chan, I like you!"

Haru tilts his head and looks back, confused. Makoto blushes at the stare and even though he looks ready to bolt, he stays.

"I like you too Makoto?" he says back, a question, really.

Makoto blushes harder and shakes his head side to side.

"N-Not like f-friends, H-Haru-chan."

Haru stays quiet as he processes and as less hurtful as possible, rejects his best friend.

"I-I'm sorry, Makoto" he begins before Makoto smiles, a sad smile that just _doesn't _reach his eyes.

"I know, Haru-chan," Makoto says with watery eyes and a wobble in his voice.

"Let's just stay friends!" He exclaims with a big smile and tears at the corner of his once bright green eyes.

Haru nods slightly and they walk home im silence.

Player 2 has left the angst train!

Being a professional swimmer in the Olympics is a dream, but not really to Haru.

He's glad to have made it this far doing what he loves. But he misses Makoto.

Misses seeing him when he comes to get him so he won't be late for school. Misses his bright smile and soft laughter.

Don't get him wrong, making ammends with Rin is great, and he's happy they're close.

Which is why, when he and Rin take a vacation after the Olympics he comes to a relization.

He _loves _Makoto. He's been gone for so long and wants to see the person who was always by his side.

He tells this to Rin, quietly, like he's been in love with Makoto for years. And maybe he has, he was just in denial.

"Are you sure, dude?" Rin ask's, like Haru is missing something. Yeah, _Makoto. _

"Do you think I would be lying about something so serious," he shoots back.

Then, in a hushed voice, Haru says, "I know how you feel about Sousuke."

Rin flinches and gets red, about to yell at him.

"I haven't talked or contacted him in years and I just..."

Haru doesn't finish but he know Rin understands his point.

"What if we visited him?" Rin says suddenly.

Haru stares in disbelief; how does _Rin _know where Makoto live and _why_?

There's a look in Rin's eyes and it doesn't settle with Haru, but if it gets him to see Makoto and tell him his feelings, then what does it matter?

Player 3 has appeared!

Haru and Rin are standing in front of a door to an apartment complex. Haru is smiling and from the corner of his eye, can spot Rin nervously looking at the ground ans the door.

He doesn't know why, but Haru is happy he might see _Makoto _again, so he doesn't voice it.

He knocks on the door two times. And waits with stilled breath.

A few minutes later, the door opens and Haru is confused.

Sousuke seems confused, too.

Rin stops fidgeting and freezes.

"Rin, Nanase?" Sousuke says with furrowed brows, he's shirtless but wearing pajama bottoms.

He has a couple hickey's on his neck and Haru grimaces.

"H-Hey, Sou" Rin stutters with a big grin.

Haru opens his mouth, about to ask where Makoto is at and why Sousuke is at his apartment, when he hears a voice.

"Sou-chan?"

All three whip their heads to look behind Sousuke.

Haru's heart stutters when he sees Makoto.

And then he sees how he only has a pajama shirt on and the hickey's on _his _neck.

Then, everything clicks again: how Rin flinched at mentioning Sousuke, how he knew where Makoto lived and why Sousuke opened the door.

"Ah! Haru-chan!" Makoto says, bright smile lighting up his tired features.

Haru feels like sobbing, yet he puts on a slight smile.

God, this _hurts_. This feeling of his heart being broken and suddenly Haru wants to go back to being 13.

Of having Makoto confess again and returm his feelings.

But he's _too late. _


End file.
